Yugioh! DE - Episode 176
Hands of Genex I Synopsis The Duel Since he is the one being challenged, Cameron goes first. He draws and summons "Genex Ally Bellflame". He sets one card and ends his turn. Avalon muses at the Genex Ally, he addresses "Bellflame" by name, knowing it is the incarnation of the Ally of Justice and the Neo Flamvell. Cameron asks how Avalon could know that. Avalon says he carries on the will of the Worms through the Fabled, and the Worms remembered all those who stood before them and vanquished them. However, Avalon adds that The Fabled desire a much more different purpose than returning home. Cameron says they wish to rule the Duel Terminal World, a move Cameron doesn't believe is remotely original. Avalon concedes such as true, but he's but a few moves away from doing just that. Avalon draws and immediately plays his Field Spell: "Fabled Pain Fortress". The gate of the "Fabled Realm" emerges with their symbol and a massive skull. Avalon explains that each time a card is discarded from either player's hand, "Fabled Pain Fortress" gains "Fabled Counter" but there can only be a maximum of five. For each "Fabled Counter", "Fabled" monsters gain 100 ATK and DEF. Hoping to give an example, Avalon summons "Fabled Gallabas" and he uses its effect to discard a card and destroy "Bellflame" because it has less DEF than "Gallabas's" ATK. "Bellflame" is destroyed by "Gallabas's" mace and "Pain Fortress" gains a "Fabled Counter", which takes the form of a mischievious Fabled spirit. Meanwhile, "Fabled Gallabas" enjoys his small bonus with 1600 ATK and 900 DEF. Avalon then reveals that he discarded "Fabled Peggulsus". Avalon tells Cameron not to fret as "Peggulsus doesn't have a dastardly effect. He can merely Special Summons the monster from his Graveyard in facedown Defense Position. Avalon then demands an attack from "Gallabas" and the fiendish spirit bashes Cameron, taking out 1600 of his Life Points. Cameron is knocked down from the brutal assault. Shy is alarmed and moves to rush to him but "Pain Fortress" prevents her from interfering in the shadow duel. Avalon sets one card and ends his turn. Avalon mocks Cameron for being unable to handle the impact of a shadow duel. Cameron tells Shy and Cole not to worry. Cameron gets himself to his feet and cups his stomach which is bleeding. Avalon shares that he's not as nice as Jessica. Jessica held her Shadow Duels in the mind, transferring the soul to the Spirit World and damaging it there, imprisoning the mind there. Avalon says he's going to damage Cameron for real right here in the human world. Cameron remains calm and draws to begin his turn. He summons "Genex Undine"and Cameron uses its effect to send "Cure Mermaid" from his Deck to the Graveyard to add "Genex Controller" to his hand from his Deck. Cameron then activates Continuous Trap: "Ultimate Offering" and he uses its effect to pay 500 LP to Normal Summon again this turn. The price of "Ultimate Offering" drains Cameron significantly, leading Avalon to explain the way paying a cost will not make Cameron bleed but it will still certainly siphon his life force. Cameron accepts the cost and manages to stay on his feet. He then summons "Genex Controller". With a chant, Cameron tunes "Genex Undine" with "Genex Controller" to Synchro Summon "Hydro Genex" in Attack Position. "Hydro" speaks to Cameron, commenting on his weakness and appreciates being called to help. Cameron says he hopes "Hydro" can patch him up a little, but first he equips "Hydro Genex" with "Angel Wing" and Cameron explains that when his monster inflicts battle damage, Avalon will take an extra 300 as damage. Cameron commands "Hydro Genex" to attack and destroy "Gallabas". The field is destroyed in a surge of water that rips some of Avalon's clothes. His Life Points drop to 3300 and then 3000 when "Angel Wing" slashes Avalon's cheek, drawing blood. Meanwhile, Cameron tells Avalon he summoned one of his signature "Genex" monsters for a reason. "Hydro Genex" uses its power to heal Cameron as much as he can. Cameron's Life Points rise to 3400 and while his wooziness doesn't completely fade, "Hydro Genex" heals the wounds on his stomach, allowing Cameron to stand confidently. Avalon seethes, something Cameron mocks in return. Cameron sets a card and ends his turn. Avalon touches the blood on his face and and rages at Cameron, promising to destroy him with the power of light. Avalon's menacing dark aura of light radiate tremendously, alarming the envoys. He Flip Summons "Peggulsus" and he uses its effect to send "Fabled Cilicia" from his Deck to the Graveyard. Avalon discards a card to Special Summon "The Tricky" from his hand in Attack Position. "Pain Fortress" gains a "Fabled Counter" and another mischievous spirit manifests to embolden the "Fabled" monsters on the field. Avalon is revealed to have discarded "Fabled Krus" and he uses its effect to Special Summon "Fabled Cilicia" from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Avalon menacingly implores to count the starts as there is a total of ten Levels on his side of the field. Avalon tunes "The Tricky" and "Cilicia" with "Peggulsus" to Synchro Summons "Fabled Leviathan" in Attack Position. As the "Leviathan" is summoned, the spirit appears stagnant and inactive. Avalon appears to choke up. He lifts his head and a spirit of light emerges from Avalon's throat. The spirit leaves Avalon's body and he drops to his knees while the spirit surges to "Fabled Leviathan". "Leviathan" perks up. He grows stronger by the Field Spell and glares down at Cameron and his friends. Featured Duel: Cameron Tribble vs. Avalon Spiros Turn 1: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons "Genex Ally Bellflame" (1700/1300). He sets one card. Turn 2: Avalon Avalon activates Field Spell: "Fabled Pain Fortress" and each time a card is discarded from either player, "Fabled Pain Fortress" gains "Fabled Counter" (max. 5). For each "Fabled Counter", "Fabled" monsters gain 100 ATK/DEF. Avalon Normal Summons "Fabled Gallabas" (1500/800) and he uses its effect to discard a card to destroy "Bellflame" because it has less DEF than "Gallabas's" ATK. "Pain Fortress" gains a "Fabled Counter" (0 > 1) ("Fabled Gallabas" 1500/800 > 1600/900). Avalan has discarded "Fabled Peggulsus" (100/1600 > 200/1700), who Special Summons itself in facedown Defense Position. "Gallabas" attacks directly (Cameron 4000 > 2400). He sets one card. Turn 3: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons "Genex Undine" (1200/600) and Cameron uses its effect to send "Cure Mermaid" from his Deck to the GY to add "Genex Controller" to his hand from his Deck. Cameron activates Continuous Trap: "Ultimate Offering" and he uses its effect to pay 500 LP (Cameron 2400 > 1900) to Normal Summon again this turn. Cameron Normal Summons "Genex Controller" (1400/1200). Cameron sends his two monsters to the GY to Synchro Summon "Hydro Genex" (2300/1800) in Attack Position. Cameron equips "Hydro Genex" with "Angel Wing". "Hydro Genex" attacks and destroys "Gallabas" (Avalon 4000 > 3300), and "Hydro Genex's" effect increases Cameron's LP by "Gallabas's" original ATK (Cameron 1900 > 3400). "Angel Wing" inflicts 300 more damage as "Hydro Genex" inflicted Battle Damage (Avalon 3300 > 3000). Cameron sets one card. Turn 4: Avalon Avalon Flip Summons "Peggulsus" and he uses its effect to reveal "Fabled Krus" in his hand and then send "Fabled Cilicia" from his Deck to the GY. Avalon discards a card to Special Summon "The Tricky" (2000/1200) from his hand in Attack Position. "Pain Fortress" gains a "Fabled Counter" (1 > 2) ("Pegulus" 200/1700 > 300/1800). Avalon is revealed to have discarded "Fabled Krus" and he uses its effect to Special Summon "Fabled Cilicia" (1600/1200 > 1800/1400) from his GY in Attack Position. Avalon sends his three monsters to the GY to Synchro Summon "Fabled Leviathan" (3000/2000 > 3200/3200) in Attack Position. *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation